Sakura and Syaoran in the Dark
by BubblySakura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are oblivouse to each others love. Eriol and Tomoyo have a plan to get them together. Will it work? And what happens when Tomoyo and Eriol get distracted... by each other
1. Chapter 1: Blushing Over a Phone Call

Hi this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. my grammar is not so good sorry for that. I Hope you like the story. Just imagine that Syaoran never got round to confessing and while Sakura now is older and realises that she loves Syaoran too, she hasn't told him how she feels. They are both oblivious to each others love but everybody else realises anyway ENJOY and please let me know what you think

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own card captor sakura. I really wish I did though :( **

Chapter 1: Blushing Over a Phone Call

**Sakura's POV**

shit! I though while rummaging around in my school bag. Where is my English book? oh yeah that's right I lent it to Syaoran so he could read my notes from the two days he was sick. Syaoran... I felt my heart go a bit faster as I thought of his hazel brown eyes looking at me, his soft hair.. SNAP OUT OF IT SAKURA! you need that book to do you homework and its due tomorrow! onii-can and dad both aren't here so I cant ask them to take me over to get it. ahrrrrr I wish i had my own car. wait Syaoran has a car, maybe he'd drive it over here for me.

**Syaoran****'****s POV**

I looked down at the book I was holding. I finished my English work thanks to Sakura's notes, so why was I still holding her book? You know the reason dumb ass because you love her you've loved her since the sixth grade and five years later you still haven't worked up the courage to tell her. I shook my head. Don't think about her now you'll get all dizzy like you do when she's around and you still have Japanese and English to finish. i heard my phone ring from my backpack. great more distractions. i pulled it out and answered it

"Hello li Syaoran."

"Hi Syaoran its Sakura" I dropped the phone

**Sakura's POV**

"Syaoran? SYAORAN??" where did he go?

"Hi Sakura, sorry"

"What happened?"

"Uh.. i um dropped the phone"

I couldn't help but giggle.

"You surprised me is all ok! what's up?"

hearing his voice made me feel floaty... oh wait i better answer

"do you still have my English book"

"yeah why?"

"I need it for my homework and i was wondering since you have a car and i don't.."

"Sure no problem I'll drop it around now only my cars broken down so ill have to walk"

"WHAT!!!" i looked out my window, it was pouring rain. "Syao it's raining you can't ill just use the fly card!

"No Sakura you'll catch a cold its ok.."

Next thing i heard was a phone latch and then nothing. He hung up on me!

**Syaoran's POV**

i hung up. crap now i have to walk in the rain. why did i say... oh right the love thing idiot! i picked up the book and put it in my water proof backpack that was lying in the corner. i went towards the door then...

SYAORAN!!

oh right. Meiling. i suppose since she is living here with me in Tomeada i should tell her where i am going.

"I'm going to Sakura's house, Meiling ill be back later."

"oooooh" Meiling came running into the hallway. "Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"MEILING!!!" why couldn't she leave me alone about that. i know doesn't fell the same way about me and if i tell her it will ruin our friendship, she's my best friend after all.

"What?" she said looking at me innocently but i could see the cheeky twinkle in her eye. i gave her a death stare.

"We broke off our engagement so you could be with her!"

i didn't reply

"oh come on Syao you've got to tell her!"

NO! and don't call me that!!

"You don't mind when Sakura calls you that! she said with a mischievous smile

I felt my face going red as i turned towards the door.

"wait how are you getting there your cars broken down isn't it?" she said as i stepped out

"I'm walking," i replied and shut the door behind me before she could retort.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Out and a Familiar Aura

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Love BubblySakura

Chapter 2: Black Out and a Familiar Aura

**Meiling****'****s POV**

SLAM the door in my face. Walking? But its raining. God Syaoran the things you do for that girl! You really should tell her…. Hmmm and I think I know just the two people to help you. I have to call Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo****'****s POV**

I just love watching Sakura on screen! Sitting in my media room I watched some old footage. Hmmm maybe I should cut the footage from the other day. Sakura looked so happy to see Eriol again! And the look on Syaoran's face when Eriol hugged her was priceless KAWIE! I'm so lucky that I was able to capture that moment on camera. I rolled the tape when Eriol came on screen I felt my heart jump. What was that! The same as the other day when he walked in. Before I could think anymore I heard my mobile ring. I walked over to the desk and answered it.

"Hello Diadoji Tomoyo."

"Hey Tomoyo sorry to call you I know your probably busy but its important" She sounded exited

"What it is Meiling?"

"I have some news…."

"WHAT!! He's going to her house now! but her dad and Touya are both away, they will be alone." I felt a grin slip on to my face. This was too perfect.

"Exactly, I'm sure you can come up with something, oh and call Eriol." I felt my heart jump again

"W-why?" I felt that my voice was a it shaky I wondered if Meiling could tell

"A little magic couldn't hurt" she said with a giggle "Seeya Tomoyo"

**Sakura's POV**

I heard the door bell ring. that must be Syaoran. I smiled to myself. jumping up I ran downstairs to the door. i took a deep breath and prepared myself so I wouldn't blush to much. i opened the door... i couldn't help it, I blushed any way. Syaoran was standing on the door step completely drenched. his chocolate hair was dripping on the door step and his shirt was clinging to him making it obvious how toned he was. oh god he was gorgeous, no wonder half the girls in the school wanted him. I felt my brain going fuzzy. FOCAS! i have to control myself around him or he'll work out how i feel and get totally freaked out, i couldn't let my feelings affect our friendship.

"H-hi Syaoran"

"Hi"

"You look cold do you want to come in?"

"Uh ok"

He step inside closer to me and gave me a smile that could make any girl dizzy.

"Is it ok if i stay for a while?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled back. I'm not going to stop you from hanging around, i thought sheepishly, even if I have tons of homework

"um your brother's not here is he?" he looked around nervously

I giggled. Poor Syaoran no matter what he does Touya never gives him a break.

"No he went away for a couple of days this morning"

"Oh good" He breathed out a sigh of relief "so I can hug you then?"

Last time Touya caught Syaoran hugging me he ended up running for his life.

I blushed a little and smiled "of course"

He came a little closer, then stopped "I new I'd probably get drenched like this so I brought some extra cloths maybe I should change first?"

"Yeah good idea, you know were the bathroom is. I'll make you some tea, you look cold"

"Yeah that'd be good thanks"

**Syaoran's POV**

I closed the bathroom door behind me, closed my eyes and lent up against it. I could still see her smiling face, like it was plastered across my eyelids. Smiling I took of my dripping wet cloths. I pulled my dry pants on and picked up my shirt. Suddenly I felt a strong aura and the lights went out. What was going on stuff like this didn't happen anymore! I heard Sakura scream.

SYAORAN!!!

"SAKURA!" I dropped my shirt and tore out of the bathroom and into the kitchen

"what's wrong!" I couldn't see her. then i heard her tiny voice coming from corner

"I don't like the dark" I breathed a sigh of relief she was all right, just a little scared.

"Its ok Sakura, its just a blackout." then she spoke again.

"Didn't you feel that aura. it feels kinda familiar but its been so long I don't recognise it... what if its a... g-g-g-ghost?"

OOOOOHHHH what's going to happen?? I'll put the next chapter up as soon as its done

PLEASE review


	3. Chapter 3: GHOSTS!

Hey everybody new chapter !! sorry its been a while this one goes out to Saphira cuase i know she love Sakura and Syaoran as much as i do

Thanks to everyone for the reviews keep them coming!

Eriol's P.O.V.

Standing out side Sakura's house I prepared to put my plan into action. Tomoyo suggested that we scare Sakura just a little. This would hopefully do two things, firstly a scared Sakura is most likely to run strait into Syaoran's arms. Secondly I know that my little descendant would do anything to protect Sakura if he thought she was in danger.

I know how he feels. I came back here because there was something that I finally realised I wanted to protect…… I looked over at the raven haired girl standing next to me holding her camera. Her dark lavender eyes sparkling as she played back the footage she had just captured as Sakura met Syaoran at the door.

"Oh this is just too wonderful" Tomoyo looked up at me "Thankyou for getting us here so fast if it weren't for you I would have never been able to shoot this Kawie moment between Sakura and Syaoran.

She smiled at me. I felt myself blush. Wait!! I'm the descendant of Clow Reed I don't blush! Ok no time for that now - time for the plan.

"So darkness you reckon?" I said.

"Defiantly, Sakura hates the dark, it scares her."

"Ok, darkness that's easy."

I raised my staff above my head.

Tomoyo's P.O.V.

All the lights went out inside the house. I noticed that all the street lights went out to too. I couldn't see anything.

I heard Sakura scream "Syaoran!" then I heard his reply "Sakura!"

"That should do it!" I said as I smiled in the darkness.

"Hopefully, I'm trying to hide my aura so they don't know it's a hoax and I cast a special spell just for them : _let darkness blind sight off those who's love is unspoken, until such time as the heart sees clearly_."

"That great, but why are all the street lights out then?" I could just see his midnight blue eyes looking around then he laughed a little.

"Because I didn't think it through"

For once I had no idea what was going on.

"Ah well even I cant undo my own spell, not one like this. I'll deal with the card mistress and my descendant then ill worry about that.

"Eriol what on earth are you talking about?!" he was making no sense at. Although that was normal for Eriol.

"Ah my dear, I dare say you will find out soon enough. I think some fake ghosts should finish the job."

He raised his staff above his head once again.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Suddenly, as though my worst fears where realised, I saw pearly white ghosts swirling around me and I felt the aura swell again.

"Sakura!" I could here Syaoran calling my name "Whatever you are if you hurt her I'LL KILL YOU! SAKURA! "

Without thinking I screamed and ran toward were Syaoran's voice was coming from. I crashed into him and sent us flying onto the floor. The ghost vanished as quickly as they had appeared and the aura disappeared too. I felt Syaoran's warm arms wrapped so tightly around me that my frame was pressed up against his chest. I felt my heart go so fast and it was nothing to do with the ghosts. I could hear his heart pumping fast too. He relaxed his grip slightly and I started to move away

"Syaoran I'm sorry I.."

I was cut off by Syaoran pulling me closer into his embrace again. I could feel his hand on the side of my face. His face was so close that even in the dark I could see the amber shinning in his eyes. Then he whispered an less than an inch from my lips.

"I love you"

**ohhhhh!!!! now were getting somewere :D **

**Well done to AkitoxXxSana46 it was Eriol's Aura! here is a new question though. why did the street lights go out? what has Eriol overlooked ? find out next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Watch Out For Touya

**Here we go guys last installment sorry it took so long lifes been crazy at the moment i hope you like it please let me know :)**

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I pulled her close to me and said the words that I've wanted to tell her all these years.

"I love you"

She was so close. I could see her eyes shining like emeralds in the darkness. They were staring into mine. Then I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. My heart was beating out of my chest. I don't really know what made me do it. I just couldn't stand her being so close and yet not close enough. I kept kissing her, pulling here even closer. Wait. She was kissing me back. She felt about me this way as well! Could it really be? I couldn't think of any other explanation and my heart soared. I felt her arms slip around my neck. I barely noticed the lights come back on. It was only me and her. Except….

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

He kissed me. My eyelids fluttered closed and my mind exploded with excitement. He loved me. Just the way I loved him. I felt him pull me even closer and I gladly kissed him back. I pulled my arms up around his neck and ran my fingers into his messy chocolate hair. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. Except….

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!!"

With effort I torn myself back to the real world and saw a furious looking Touya glaring with utter rage at me. Oh crap. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to my feet. He was about the same size as me by now but he was angry enough to do it with ease.

"Touya" I heard Sakura breath out in fear behind me. "You don't understand. I love him. Leave him alone!"

She loved me! So it really was true. I felt my heart soar again as I thought about being with her… wait! No time to think about that now there is more important things -like that fact that Touya is about to try and crush me!…but nothing is as important as Sakura…..but I wont be around to be with her if Touya kills me. He glared back at me again.

"Now look what you've done! She loves you and your gonna break her heart!"

"What! I would never hurt Sakura, I love her more than anything!" he glared at me some more and then let go of my arm. He started walking away. What the hell..?

"Touya?" I turned around to see Sakura looking as utterly bewildered as I was. He turned back to face her.

"He loves you as much as he says he does. Its in his eyes." Was I really that obvious? "And that means he would never hurt you so that's fine with me. Besides" he started to grin "a brats probably a good match for a monster" He smirked

"I've just come back to get something forgot." He glared back at me again "If you hurt her I WILL kill you"

I glared back "Likewise" With that Touya left the room.

Then I was almost crash tackled again by Sakura. Not that I minded. I held her close to me and she whispered.

"You really love me?"

"So much it hurts." Is all I could say as I stared into her emerald eyes. I leaned down to kiss her again… but something was nagging in the back of my mind.

"Wait, we still haven't worked out what the hell is going on."

"What do you mean?" She was grinning sheepishly at me. For a moment i basked in the affect I was having over her.

"The black out, the ghosts?" Her face changed to one of determination and she pulled out her key, but suddenly something dawned on me.

"I don't think you'll be needing that."

"Hoe?" she turned her head on the side and looked at me. Oh god she was so cute when she did that.

"Come on" I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the door.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Syaoran took my hand and walked me outside.

I looked around for a minuet and then saw my best friend making out with a blue haired someone. HANG ON A SECOND.

"WHAT THE…..!"

Tomoyo quickly turned from Eriol to look at me. Her eyes trailed from me to Syaoran to our hands which were together. Her eyes widened

"Oh crap!" She yelled out. "Don't tell me I missed it! Eriol this is all your fault! She whacked his arm.

"Huh?" Eriol was still completely dazed from the kiss. And Eriol dazed is a rare thing.

"I missed it!" She was glaring at him "And its all your fau…."

Eriol had reached up and touched her face gently with his hand. Tomoyo's glare was replaced with a sheepish grin as he brushed the hair away from her face. I looked at Tomoyo's camera that lay abandoned on the ground. I was glad that Tomoyo was happy and distracted from me for once as Syaoran pulled me back just inside the door. I leaned back against the wall as Syaoran's got closer. He spoke softly

"Now that we've solved that mystery and Tomoyo is preoccupied……I love you."

I smiled up at him "I love you too"

Aww that's so Kawie! I hope you guys liked the ending I know it's a bit lame but I had fun and its nice and fluffy. That's it from me for now but I enjoyed so ill be writing more in the future. Please let me know what you think it inspires me! Love BubblySakura


End file.
